Rhode Island
The flag of the State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations dates from King Charles II colonial times and was officially adopted in 1897, with posterior minor changes. The flag ratio is 29:33, the narrowest among all USA state flags. The flag is constituted by a white field, with thirteen golden stars, representing the original and the fact Rhode Island was the thirteenth and last colony to sign the . The state motto, "HOPE", is written with golden letters in a blue ribbon, below a golden anchor, that also represents hope, in reference to Biblical phrase "hope we have as an anchor of the soul" (Hebrews 6:18-19). Usually the flag holds a golden fringe. Proposals for a New Flag of Rhode Island Shown below are various designs for a proposed new flag of Rhode Island. Proposed Flag of RI Andy Rash.jpg|RI Flag Proposal - Multiple Proponents rhode_island_by_federalrepublic-d4g9f0e.png|RI Flag Proposal "FederalRepublic" RI Flag Proposal AlienSquid.png|RI Flag Proposal "AlienSquid" RI Flag Proposal Edward O'Connor.svg|RI Flag Proposal "Edward O'Connor" RI Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|RI Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" RI Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|RI Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" RI Flag Proposal VT45.png|RI Flag Proposal "VT45" rhodeprop.jpg|Proposal for Rhode Island - vexilo p-ri.png|RI Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" RI Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|RI Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Rhode Island 2.png|RI Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Rhode Island State Flag Proposal No 3 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 15 AuG 2014 at 0930hrs cst.png|Rhode Island State Flag Proposal No. 3 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 15 AuG 2014 RI Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|RI Flag Proposal "BigRed618" RI Flag Proposal BenKarnell.jpg|RI Flag Proposal "Ben Karnell-1" RI Flag Proposal BenKarnell-2.png|RI Flag Proposal "Ben Karnell-2" US-RI flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-RI flag proposal Hans 2.png| US-RI flag proposal Hans 3.png| US-RI flag proposal Hans 4.png| US-RI flag proposal Hans 5.png| US-RI flag proposal Hans 6.png| US-RI flag proposal Hans 7.png| Rhode Island.png|Rhode Island State Flag Simplistic Proposal. I kept the design close to the original flag but simplified it and stripped away all the stars but one to represent the state itself. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. Rhode Island State Flag Proposal No. 16 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 06 MAY 2015 at 0728 HRS CST.png|Rhode Island State Flag Proposal No. 16 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 06 MAY 2015 at 0728 HRS CST. File:US-RI flag proposal Achaley.jpg|Rhode Island flag proposal by Achaley. 39RhodeIsland5theye.png|RI flag proposal by 5thEye File:US-RI flag proposal Rebranding America (modified).png| RHODE ISLANDbare .png|Azure trim to the gold - design by Rotten Ali Rhode Island Flag of 1772.jpeg|Rhode Island flag of 1772. Again, why is this not Rhode Island official state flag? (posted by Ken Morton) Rhodeisland.png|Redesign by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) RI_PNG.png|The anchor has been used to symbolize Rhode Island since the 1630s. The anchor is a maritime sign of hope, which makes reference to the state motto and its maritime history. The 13 stars symbolize the 13 original US colonies, of which Rhode Island was the thirteenth to ratify the Constitution. The gold border borrows from prior flags of the state. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal Flag of Rhode Island blue.svg|Proposal for a flag for Rhode island. The color orange is taken from the Governor's flag. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Rhode Island orange.svg|Proposal for a flag for Rhode island. The color orange is taken from the Governor's flag. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Rhode Island - Blue.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Category:Rhode Island Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History